


A Thrill of Hope

by damnyoudaddario



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Morning, Gift Exchange, M/M, fluffy mcflufferson, or Both, or a proposal, there may be a kitten in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnyoudaddario/pseuds/damnyoudaddario
Summary: It was the morning of their first Christmas together and neither of them could wait to give each other their gift.





	A Thrill of Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracie_the_shadow_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/gifts).



> Little Secret Santa gift fic for my dear sweet Gracie. You deserve the world and I hope this fluff brings you happiness <3
> 
> \----
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Nan_ette. Love you babe!

Magnus smiled into his steaming cup of jasmine tea, looking beyond the rim at his boyfriend who seemed to be lost in thought. Alec had left early this morning for some Clave thing he didn’t want to talk about and since he’s been home, he has been very quiet. Whatever it was, it seemed to be troubling him but Magnus knew he would talk to him about it when he was ready. Alec was currently staring into the fireplace, rubbing his thumb into the palm of his hand. The warm glow of the fire danced across his features and, in this light, you could almost forget that he was an intensely trained warrior. _My gentle warrior_ he thought to himself, chuckling as he imagined how Alec would respond to such a term of endearment.

“What?” Alec questioned, pulling Magnus from his thoughts.

Magnus set his cup down on the table and crossed the room, sitting on the arm of the chair Alec was settled in. “Nothing, darling.” He smiled as he ran a hand through Alec’s messy locks. “I was just thinking about how many Christmases I have spent alone and how happy I am to be sharing this morning with you.”

Alec looked up into Magnus’ eyes, “Have you always been alone on Christmas?” His voice was full of concern, brows knit together.

“Oh I’ve had parties here or there, spent some of them with Cat and Ragnor. But it’s not the same as sharing it with someone you will love for all of eternity.” Magnus leaned down and placed a kiss on the corner Alec’s lopsided smile, grateful that his declaration didn’t seem scare him. Because he did, in fact, plan on loving Alec for all of eternity.

“I can’t even begin to imagine a Christmas with Ragnor and his prickly attitude.” Alec joked. “But what about Camille? I know it’s a sore subject, but surely you had to have had at least one nice Christmas?”

Magnus laughed heartily, “Oh Alexander, those were the worst! She was never happy or satisfied. An absolute nightmare!” He feigned devastation as he slid off the arm of the chair and onto Alec’s lap. They fell into a comfortable silence, wrapped in each other's arms, staring into the fireplace. Magnus had never thought he could be, or even deserved to be, this happy.

“Darling, I know we planned on exchanging gifts tonight, but I just can’t wait any longer to give you yours.” Magnus hopped off Alec’s lap, taking him by the hand and leading him to their first Christmas tree.

“Well that’s good, because my gift for you actually can’t wait until tonight.” Alec ran his hand down Magnus’s bicep and leaned in for a quick kiss. “You can go first because mine will be a little… distracting.”

“Oh, now I’m intrigued my dear.” Magnus wondered what Alec could possibly mean by that and there certainly would be no guessing. Alec was always full of surprises. Magnus picked up the box under the tree that was for Alec, elegantly wrapped in a shiny black paper with a green bow that matched his eyes. “Merry Christmas Alexander. I love you.”

Alec smiled as he opened the box, eyes crinkling at the corners and Magnus could see how truly happy Alec was with him. There was no doubt about it. Alec removed the bracelet from the box and looked it over, rubbing his fingers along the black beads and stopping at the center bead, pulling it closer to his face to really look at it.

“I know you’re not a jewelry guy, but I wanted to get you something special. The beads are black tourmaline crystals. Warlocks have used them for centuries as protection from demons and negative energies. The crystal bead in the center is linked to my soul. As long as I am alive and safe, the colors will continue to swirl purple and gold. If I am in danger, the colors will change to red.”

“Magnus, I... it’s… wow,” Alec whispered breathlessly as he slipped it on his wrist. “It’s like I can feel your heartbeat through it.”

“To remind you that my heart only beats for you.” Magnus declared as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck.

“This is the most amazing gift. I’m never taking it off. Ever.” Alec said before crashing their lips together, smiling when he felt the soft heartbeat in his bracelet pick up speed. “Now it’s my turn,” he said with a wicked grin.

Magnus could not wait to find out what was so ‘distracting’ about this gift. He didn’t have to wait long before Alec pulled a small square box out of his pocket, holding it out with shaking hands. It was wrapped in golden paper. _Oh my god!_ Magnus screamed in his head. He didn’t need to open it to know what was in this box. This was a ring box. His throat went dry. This was a big deal. Magnus had always thought he would be the one to propose to Alec. In fact, that’s exactly what he wanted to do for Christmas, but he was afraid Alec would have thought it was too soon.

He swallowed hard, “Alexander… I…”

“Would you just open it silly!” Alec laughed nervously.

Magnus opened the box slowly, stunned to see only a key. “Alec, what is this? They key to your heart?” He tried not to sound disappointed.

“Of course not. You’ve had that since I first laid eyes on you.” Alec looked like he was on the verge of hysterical laughter. “That’s a key to the room where your actual present is.

“Alexander, I’m confused.” Magnus tried to wrap his head around what was going on. Isabelle said Alec was a terrible gift giver, but this was just ridiculous. Who gives someone a ring box on Christmas and not have a ring in it? Even if he wasn’t proposing, Alec knew Magnus had a love of rings. “Distracting” is not the word Alec should have used. More like confusing.

Alec took Magnus’ hand and led him to the guest bedroom. “Open it.”

Magnus shook his head and unlocked the door. As he walked in, he saw a small ball of fluff curled up on the bed. At hearing the noise, the kitten stood up and stretched it’s legs, letting out the softest ‘mew.’ He walked over to the kitten and picked it up.

“You got me a kitten?” He asked quietly, turning to Alec, who simply smiled back. “Thank you Alexander, it’s so precious! What should we name it?”

“Her name is Kekal.” Alec answered. “It means-”

“Eternal.” Magnus finished with butterflies in his stomach as Alec nodded.

Okay, so maybe he wasn’t terrible at gift giving, Alec knew he loved cats. He set the kitten down on the bed to play with her and noticed Alec had already given her a collar, and there was something on that collar. Magnus looked closer and found a ring. He took the collar off and removed the ring with shaking hands. The band was a golden arrow and in the center, was a green crystal gem that was the exact shade of Alec’s eyes.

He turned to find Alec on one knee.

“Magnus Bane, you are everything I ever wanted and never thought I could have. You make me so unbelievably happy. I didn’t know happiness like this even existed. When I’m away from you, you’re all that I think about. When I am with you, you’re all that I think about. I know it probably seems like it’s too soon, but I have never been more certain of anything than this. I love you so much Magnus. With every fiber of my being. Will you be mine forever?”

“For all of eternity.” Magnus whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

Alec took the ring from him and slid it on his finger as he chuckled just slightly.

“What is it?” Magnus asked.

“We really are meant to be.” Alec stood, and rubbed his thumb across the ring. “This arrow is to remind you of me when we are not together. The crystal is linked to my soul, as long as I am safe, it will be green. Your favorite shade of green. If I am in danger, it will turn black.”

“I can feel your heart...” Magnus looked up at Alec.

“Because my heart only beats for you too.” Alec said as he wiped a tear from Magnus’s cheek. “Merry Christmas Magnus.”

“Merry Christmas my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are super duper appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr/twitter @damnyoudaddario
> 
> <3


End file.
